


Extra scenes

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, added extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: A couple of scenes I'd have liked to see this week. Robert and Chas, and robron. First posted to tumblr.





	Extra scenes

Robert seriously considered ignoring the knock on the door. It had been a long day and it was finally the weekend. Then a second knock, and he hadn’t heard from Aaron or Liv, so if one of them forgot their keys and he didn’t answer it…

He opened the door to find Chas there. “Oh. It’s you.”

“Charming!” she said. “I want to talk to you.”

“I don’t have the energy for a fight,” Robert said, sitting down on the sofa and letting her in anyway.

“What’s happened?” Chas asked. “Aaron just grunted at me, but I can tell he’s worried.”

“Understatement,” Robert muttered. “How long’ve you got?” Chas shrugged. “Aaron’s working late, he’s seeing a scrap delivery.”

“That’s okay, I can talk to you,” Chas said. “What’s gone on the last few weeks?”

Robert sighed, then looked at the floor. “I could be on an attempted murder charge.” Simple and to the point. “And that’s if he makes it, if he dies, drop the attempted. Straight murder charge.” Just saying that made him feel hollow and frightened.

“Life’s never dull,” Chas said. “With you as a son in law.” She smiled at him tightly. “What happened?”

“I whacked Lee… that’s Vic’s rapist, over the back of a head with a shovel.”

“….right,” Chas said. “Not your best idea.”

“I wasn’t thinking clearly at the time,” Robert said. “He was blackmailing Vic… us for money.”

“Why?!” Chas said screwing her face up.

“Oh, you don’t know. Vic’s pregnant. It’s his,” she added at Chas’s look. “Keeping it. The money was so he wouldn’t bother her or the kid. Convince his mummy that Vics baby’s nothing to do with him. He came over and we paid him off. Then he started spouting this crap about… how no doesn’t mean no, and Vic had enjoyed it and how he couldn’t wait to target the next woman, and I snapped. I punched him, he punched me back, then I hit him with a shovel.”

“I can’t exactly tell you you’re wrong,” Chas said. “I’d have killed Gordon if I could have got away with it.”

“Not got away with it,” Robert said, shaking his head. “Intensive care. Touch and go whether he’ll live.”

“What’ve you told the police?” Chas asked.

“Self defence,” Robert said. “It wasn’t, not really, but… Aaron just shouted self defence at me, and I was in shock so I went with it. That’s about it.”

“How is Vic?” Chas asked.

“Disappointed in me,” Robert said. “I’ve just made everything so much worse.”

“Hey,” Chas said, taking his hand. “You’re defending your family. In a really dangerous and stupid way, but I get it.”

“No one else does,” Robert said. “They’re all telling me I should have ignored him, and God, I couldn’t take it any more. It’s bad enough that he’s free without insisting he’ll be in the baby’s life.”

“How’s Aaron taking it?”

“He’s worried and scared,” Robert said. “My solicitor thinks I’ve got a good shout at self defence. So now… I’m wondering if I want him to die so he can’t contradict me, or if I want him to wake up, so “murder” gets dropped. I don’t know, Chas, I’ve fucked everything up.”

“Yes,” she agreed. “Come here.”

“What?” Chas pulled him in to a very surprising hug, one he let her carry on for a bit. “What was that for?”

“You look exhausted,” she said, squeezing his shoulder. “It’ll all turn right in the end.”

“Will it?” Robert asked.

“You’re one of the only ones living in this village without a criminal record,” Chas said. “That’s not for lack of trying.” Robert snorted a laugh, he couldn’t help it. “They’ll never pin anything on you.” Chas cleared her throat. “Did you hit him hard?”

“Couldn’t find a pulse for about ten minutes.”

“Good.”

* * *

“Your mum came round tonight,” Robert said, unbuttoning his shirt and getting ready for bed.

“Did she want the gossip?”

“Kinda,” Robert said. “It felt good though. To have someone on my side.”

“What?” Aaron said in surprise. “Do you… not feel like I’m on your side?”

“Sometimes,” Robert said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I know you’re disappointed in me, and I can feel the I told you so waiting to come.”

“That’s not what it is,” Aaron said. “Come here.” Aaron shifted them in bed, holding Robert close under the covers, and Robert let himself be scooped up against Aaron’s chest. “I was afraid of this,” Aaron said, speaking softly as his fingers threaded through Robert’s hair, comforting. “You push and push an abuser, they bite back. I didn’t expect a shovel to the head to be the end point, but… I did wonder where it would all end.”

Robert shrugged in his arms. “None of that means I’m not on your side,” Aaron said. “I am. I’m just scared. I won’t cope without you, I can’t. You’re It for me, you always were, and I can’t risk a prison sentence. Vic needs you too, Liv and Seb and your freedom which I’m sure matters to you. It makes me terrified that I’ll lose you.”

“I know,” Robert said, nodding into his chest. “It’s just… once I’d like you to say you understand, and you’ll be with me whatever happens.”

“Of course I understand,” Aaron said. “I’ve acted first with my temper and regretted it later, I more than understand. I know he deserved it.”

Robert nodded. “I didn’t think about it.”

“Hey,” Aaron said, kissing his temple. “It’s all going to be okay.” He didn’t know that, but he knew Robert needed to hear it. He’d hold him all night if it made Robert feel better.


End file.
